


Bohemian Rhapsody

by fireworkinstar



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworkinstar/pseuds/fireworkinstar
Summary: 在某个时间扭曲的角落偶然相遇
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou
Kudos: 11





	Bohemian Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the real life?  
> Is this just fantasy?

不甜，很痛，OOC，OOC，OOC，非常OOC，也不好吃

似乎是时王时间轴的切刚又似乎不是那么一回事

捡到他是在三天前。

诗岛刚不当假面骑士好几年，在世界上到处旅行时却仍然要被卷入破坏世界历史的大事件里去。那时他的确拯救过世界了，和几个后辈一起打败了所谓的时空管理局，然后他的生活应该回到正轨。他的随身笔记本上还有一大半的地方没有跑过，相机没电了该回家充电，下雨了，得回去洗个澡，睡前看看资料想想新的程序该怎么写才能加快速度恢复他尚在沉睡的挚友。

他就是这样捡到了Chase。在树下看见一截熟悉的裤腿时，诗岛刚感觉自己的心脏都停跳了一秒。理智告诉他那可能是个陷阱，但没有办法，双脚不听使唤，脱离他的意识操控，自顾自地往那边走去。

于是诗岛刚看见了Chase。

诗岛刚偶尔会想，他姐姐当初是在什么样的情境下将被打败的000号死神带回去，找了个废弃医院藏起来的，很多年过去，他想，他大概明白了。

机器人浑身湿透了，看见人类时充满警戒，可惜他甚至没力气扣下破坏手枪的扳机便已经失去意识，诗岛刚把这台浑身是伤的机器扛回家去，他在这时不禁要感叹科技的力量，放在以前一辆疯狂医生就能解决一切，可惜换挡小车都跟库里姆一起在地下呼呼大睡，他的信号摩托们除了急刹车就只会转弯，除了为诗岛刚的粗糙包扎加油呐喊之外没有任何实质性帮助。

诗岛刚给机器人包扎完毕时仍感觉到不真实，他回想自己今年发生过最离奇的事情：莫名其妙地被卷进毁灭历史的事情里去，因为出生在平成会被吸走，所以不得不背着几百年前的古人去监狱里救那位年轻的魔王，中间曲折又离奇，但好歹算是圆满结束了，那么他的生活就该恢复正轨。可是生活的正轨里什么都会发生，什么都会有，唯独不该有Chase。

多可笑啊。诗岛刚看着机器人的脸想，我唯一能确定的竟然是你的死亡。

雨淅淅沥沥地滴落在窗台上，打开窗户就能闻见雨的气息，青草混合被浸湿的泥土，那股味道是独属于下雨天的，于是诗岛刚也能确认现在真的在下雨。

那么只有Chase是不真实的了。

诗岛刚坐在阳台上数雨滴，手指跟着节奏在膝盖上敲打，不知等了多久，机器人才悠悠醒转，坐起来。机器人脸上满是茫然的痛苦，看样子他并不知道自己为何会变成现在这样。

“你醒了。”诗岛刚撑着脸开口道。他看着机器人眼神骤然锐利，转过头死死地盯着自己，倒没觉得紧张——这样子倒挺像他熟悉的那台安卓机的。

“人类。”安卓机低声说，“为什么要救我。”

语气一股反派味。眼前这个Chase似是而非，诗岛刚饶有趣味，问他：“怎么，要杀了我吗？”

“我从不杀人类。”机器人讲到这里，又突然变得迷茫起来，“我——我的敌人只有假面骑士。”

这话听着耳熟，诗岛刚还记得他这个调调——在Chase还被称作死神时。见过那位时间的王者之后诗岛刚对第二次发生的历史扭曲很快习以为常，他大概就明白了眼前这个“Chase”只不过是时空和历史扭曲后的产物，他很清楚，因为真正的Chase还是一堆不成形的数据，堆积在诗岛刚的数据库里。他将手放进衣兜里就能摸到被磨损过的信号摩托，提醒他什么是现实。

“原来如此。”诗岛刚在回答Chase，抑或在自言自语，他看看Chase，又看看窗外的雨。

雨越下越大了。

“巧了。”诗岛刚语气漫不经心，“我就是假面骑士。”

机器人仿佛对这个名词刻有条件反射的程序，在听到“假面骑士”时他便跳起来，几乎只用了一秒就到了诗岛刚面前，深色的眼睛里尽是冷厉的光，他伸出手，试图扼住人类的喉咙。

面前这个男人丝毫没有反抗的意思，只要Chase愿意，杀掉他也不过须臾——本该是这样的。

“怎么了？”诗岛刚问他，“不杀我吗？”

机器人的手指仅仅只是贴着诗岛刚的皮肤，却丝毫没有用力。人类长着一张匀称的鹅蛋脸，又圆又大的眼睛让他显得有些孩子气，蜜棕色短发卷曲蓬松，在人类中也是张耐看的脸。

为什么自己会想这些呢？Chase开始搞不明白了，他的程序设定为抹杀假面骑士，可越是和面前这个假面骑士对视，他越是退缩，拥有完全正确程序的死神又感受到了那种深深的迷茫，他无法下手杀掉这个人类，他的手指放在人类的脖颈上，温热的皮肤下是跳动的血管，他无法抹杀一个鲜活的生命。

Chase感觉到程序的剧烈波动，紊乱的电流通过他的大脑，烧灼他的思维。

“为什么？”Chase第一次感觉到自己的犹疑，他放在诗岛刚脖颈上的手不断颤抖，属于人类的温度如此灼热，烫得他几乎想要逃离。他被那份热度灼伤，抽回手，往后退了半步。

头好痛。杂乱无章的数据在他的身体里奔腾，打乱他搭建好了的逻辑，碎片，记忆从他永远都不会查看到的角落里喷涌而出，充斥他的大脑。

机器人捂住自己的头，发出痛苦的呻吟。

“你究竟是什么人？”机器人颤抖着，质问他面前的人类。

诗岛刚背对着窗户，他的表情被掩盖在逆光的黑暗里，显得十分不真切，他反问机器人：“那你是谁？”

机器人没想到自己会被反问，但他有固定的答案，总是能从善如流：“我是Roidmude的守护者，是消灭假面骑士的死神。”他顿了顿，机器人想起他遇见的红色骑士，于是记忆更加混乱，让他摸不清头绪：“……但是，有人告诉我说，我也是假面骑士。”

这倒是个有趣的发展，诗岛刚想，是魔王说的，还是其他人说的呢？倒也不重要，诗岛刚站起来，他靠近，问面前的机器人：“那你怎么想呢？”

机器人看上去痛苦极了，无论经过多少次时间的扭曲，他保护人类的本质都不会改变，而灌输进他脑袋里的破坏冲动同样无法抑制，对于机器人来说是程序的紊乱所带动他的身体机能也不太正常，他感到深切的迷茫和痛苦，踉踉跄跄地跌坐在床铺上，凭借本能捡起放在一旁的破坏手枪，对准了诗岛刚。

“我不知道。”机器人捂着脑袋喃喃，“我不知道……有人告诉我，我是假面骑士，我应该认识‘诗岛刚’。”

诗岛刚抿了抿嘴唇，没有接话。他以为自己面对一个伪造品不会动摇。

伪造品——面前的Chase只不过是某个反派制造出来的幻影，一个残骸和一个不存在的过去，他能活到现在或许是时间的怜悯，但绝不该是现实。

可人类总归是拿机器人没有办法的。

诗岛刚走上前去，他用人类的温度覆盖了机器人，Chase因那份温热而不自觉瑟缩，人类柔软的嘴唇轻轻触碰了机器人的鼻梁，诗岛刚和面前的Chase额头碰额头，在机器人逐渐平静的迷茫里扯开嘴角笑。

“真不巧。”诗岛刚说。“我就是诗岛刚。”

机器人的温度比人类略低，伸进衣服里去，在触碰到肌肉结实线条流畅的腰肢时，人类条件反射般轻轻颤抖。他们刚刚结束一个吻，那都不应该称作吻，因机器人无法完全抑制的破坏冲动，口舌交缠都像是野兽相互撕扯，直到血腥味在口腔里弥漫开来才不得不停下。接着人类被毫不留情地按倒在床铺上，鲜少处于被动的诗岛刚很不习惯，下意识地动了动身子，于是被更加用力地按住了腰窝处，机器人的手指滑过他的皮肤就像点燃一根火柴，沿着看不见的火药一路燃起火花，直到把他和他们都变作一团灰。

诗岛刚的性器隔着一层布料被人捉住。机器人根本不懂得何为取悦，他光凭某种复制自人类的本能去探索一具陌生的身体，用唇齿搔刮笔直的脊梁，薄薄的皮囊下泛出一层潮热的血色。他咬住一块肉，几乎要将诗岛刚咬出血来，底下的人类发出一声低低的闷哼，狩猎者认为这是反抗的信号，于是更加用力地捉住人类，手指顺着半勃起的肉茎缓慢摩擦，那层布料很快被打湿，变成另一种粗砺的折磨和不够爽利的快乐。

“Cha——Chase……”

诗岛刚的声音里带着一种急迫的请求意味，他用发颤的手指去解开自己的腰带，以此摆脱自己所受的痛苦，但机器人在他抚慰自己之前抓住了他的手腕，将诗岛刚的手反扣在背后，顺势脱掉了诗岛刚的裤子。透明的可疑液体顺着前段渗出来，Chase抓住他的腰将他抬起来，那些液体便蹭在床单上，留下一道暗淡的水渍。

Chase的行动简直毫无章法，他将沾满诗岛刚自己液体的手指强硬地挤进臀缝之间的入口，那实在称不上一种前戏，他只不过是在确认那里是否可以用来进入。手指无视肠壁的排斥往更深的地方进去，抽出一点之后很快挤入第二根手指。

肉壁贴附上来，那对于Chase来说是一种炙热了——人类的温度。他对此有着本能的抗拒和本能的渴求——奇怪，可他来不及去想了，他贴上去咬人类的耳朵，这时Chase才发现人类颤抖得厉害，肌肉紧绷。

“你似乎并不舒服。”

诗岛刚便笑——轻蔑的，毫不在乎的。他扭过头捏住了机器人的下颌，和Chase交换一个粗糙的吻：“你多虑了。”

做吧。诗岛刚这么说。

那一点被加重了力气碾过，随后Chase撞击到最深处，把发红的肉拉扯出来，再悉数推进去。他在这场交媾中获得一种原始而本能的快乐，足以让他暂时把永远没有答案的哲学问题丢到一边去，Chase不明白为什么他会和这个叫诗岛刚的假面骑士纠缠在一起。他汲取一种人类独有的热量和鲜活，诗岛刚那些到了嘴边又吞下去的细碎呜咽、他无法抑制的颤抖和介于痛苦和快感之间的眼泪，都是鲜活的。

机器人毫不在乎的冲撞对人类来讲无异于一种折磨，诗岛刚跪坐在柔软的床铺上被机器人顶弄到深处，他只觉得自己都变得不像自己，一种缓慢的痛让他的身体变得奇怪，在Chase的指甲刮过乳尖时他差点射出来，他仰起头来缓解那份痛苦，可是Chase的手指滑进他的嘴巴里搅弄他，机器人的手指被打湿了，诗岛刚能看见透明的液体顺着袖口滑进看不见的地方里——他闭上眼睛。

Chase享受他的颤抖和不可自抑的短促低吟。Roidmude是不会做出这么多反应的。Roidmude的感情说到底来自于人类，可Roidmude永远不会是人类。

“——人类。”Chase撞击到最深处，他在交媾中能看见诗岛刚摇晃的侧面，在蜜棕色的遮挡下闪烁不定。

“……诗岛，刚。”

Chase突然很想看看这个人类的脸。

“——”诗岛刚被强硬地翻过身来，这下他和机器人面对面，在几乎要沉沦到底的快感中诗岛刚看见了那张脸，他猛然惊醒，下意识想要挡住自己的脸——或者说换一种不看见机器人的办法。在那之前他的手腕被强硬地抓住，摁进床铺里，Chase低下头吻他——撕咬他。

诗岛刚在短暂的惊愕后突然安静下来，他张开嘴迎合Chase的吻，舌头与舌头交缠后放开。

“……是和以前不一样。”诗岛刚低声说，“你我都是。”

“你说什么？”Chase没听清楚，他再次捉住了人类的性器——诗岛刚已经射过一次了。机器人很快摸索到了如何让人类露出脆弱的方法，他圈住柱体撸动再按住那个小小的口，人类就会颤抖着别开眼神。

“没什么……”诗岛刚说，“做吧。”

Chase便狠狠地肏进去，人类弓起身子射在他手上，他将白色的液体涂抹在诗岛刚同样白皙的腿上。

机器人的做爱方式简直将诗岛刚逼向极限，不是人类的家伙不懂得什么叫不应期，他只抓住诗岛刚的腰往更深处去，诗岛刚在短暂的挣扎后不再抵抗了，对他来讲或许只是从一个梦坠入另一个梦，他在时间的扭曲里才能触摸到机器人，那有什么不好呢？

那有什么不好呢。诗岛刚和机器人交换一个吻。

他们在雨声里滚到床铺里去，像是在互相渴求又像是野兽争夺地盘。  
  
整理好的头发因Chase的粗暴而变得凌乱，发丝摇摇晃晃地坠到诗岛刚的眼前，投下一层翻糖似的蜜棕色。诗岛刚恍惚了一瞬间，他突然想起，自己早就不染发了。

人类在粗暴又毫无章法的冲撞中突然低低地笑起来，Chase不明白他在笑什么，问怎么了。诗岛刚不回答，琥珀色的眼睛笑成两道弧，摇摇晃晃的全是看不清的幻影。

Chase在迷蒙中总担心那些幻影诗岛刚装不下，他想象它们会顺着柔软的皮肤落下来，于是在那之前凑上去用嘴唇触碰人类的眼角。

诗岛刚因预料之外的袭击而顿了顿，随后他缓缓地张开双臂，他在半空中停留许久后，终于是抱住了机器人。

窗外的雨淅淅沥沥地落在窗台上，青草混合泥土的气味飘进诗岛刚的房间里，诗岛刚和他的幻影纠缠不清，他伸出手去够自己那件白色的外套，在衣兜里，并没有一辆久经磨损的信号摩托。

“雨不会停了。”诗岛刚抱住他的幻影说。


End file.
